Snowballs and Funtimes
by Spooky Dingo
Summary: Jazz learns you should never engage a ghost in a snowball fight, even if he's your half ghost brother. Sibling fluff oneshot. (Merry belated Christmas!)


"...Why are you doing that?"

"Why are you reading that magazine?" Reverse psychology is her thing, so it'll be fun to use it on her.

"Because it's interesting."

"Exactly." ...is he even using the term reverse psychology the right way? It doesn't seem to be working.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm floating upside down because I find it interesting."

"Well don't. It's distracting."

"Not to me. I guess it's a ghost thing though."

"Sure. Now if you're not going to stop floating there, I'm going to go in my room to read now."

"I'll follow you."

"...into my room."

"Yeah."

"My pink, girly, psycology-themed room."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because it's interesting." A snort. "Because you're fun to annoy."

"If I go outside with you, will you quit pestering me?" Abrupt change of subject. He's getting to her.

"Yep!" A broad grin. "Let's go!" He grabs her by the wrist after righting himself and begins to pull her toward the front door.

"Danny!" She scolds. "I need my jacket. It's snowing!"

He huffs indignantly, releasing his grip on her wrist and crossing his arms. "Fine, but I'm coming with you. Just so you don't pull any tricks."

"Well then you might as well phase us into my room." She rolls her eyes and holds her hand out. He grabs her hand in his icy gloved one and pulls her through the floor with him, landing gently in a very girly room lined with books.

"Get your jacket already," he urges impatiently as he floats by her, peering over her shoulder and generally being annoying.

"Let me be for a moment. It's hard to concentrate with you hovering over me like that."

"How? I'm not doing anything, just watching."

"You don't realize how cold your ghost form is. I can feel you there."

"How about now?" He asks, having floated back over her bed. She nods, not bothering to reply as she hunts through her closet.

He realizes something isn't right, that she isn't rooting through the jacket section of her closet, but there's nothing he can do about it because she whirls around with a silver and green thermos in her hands, aiming at him. Luckily she's still a terrible shot and misses him entirely, giving him enough time to turn invisible and sneak up behind her. Unfortunately she's expecting this, or she can feel him moving- stupid cold core- but whatever it is, she's ready. She spins again, and this time he's too close to avoid the blue beam that the thermos emits. He is sucked in, yelling "JAAAAAZZZ!" as he goes. He can hear a muffled triumphant laugh, can feel her moving down the stairs (the bumpy, jolting motion is undeniable), and then the door is opened and shut, and he knows they are outside even though the cold can't penetrate the cramped contraption he's trapped in.

It's some time later that he can feel the unfortunately familiar but very much welcome sensation that signals his release from the thermos. He tried to get his bearings but-

"Gotcha!" It is Jazz, and she has nailed him in the back of the head with a snowball. She ducks behind a snow fort as he turns to look, snow flying from his already white hair. He grins and returns fire- or snow, really. He uses his ice powers to create a huge amount of snowballs, giving a fake evil laugh as he holds the crystalline orbs in the air by means of his powers and floats them over to Jazz's fort, which has no aerial protection. With a flick of his wrists, the snowballs fall and Jazz shrieks, attempting to dodge.

Needless to say, she can't. She poked her head out of the snow Danny has dumped on her and glares at him. He is floating on his back above her, laughing his head off.

Jazz never thought that would be literal. As she watches Danny's head _falls off his neck and keeps laughing._ Jazz is visibly abhorred by this, her jaw agape in shock. Danny- well, his head- stops giggling, and bright green eyes full of mirth peer up at her, an incurable grin plastered on his face. He blinks innocently a few times, as if nothing has happened.

At this moment Jazz notices a wispy trail connecting his head to his body and she relaxes. He's done this before, just not his head. It's usually his legs (or tail) separating from his torso, or something less frightening. She knows he did this outside on purpose because the trail connecting the two parts of him is difficult to see against the snow. She glares daggers at him and grabs his snow white hair, ignoring his yelps of pain. She stands, holding his head at arm's length, and reconnects the two parts of her brother.

"Aww, you're no fun," he pretends to pout, rolling his head around on his neck as if it didn't quite go back on properly. While he's preoccupied Jazz bends and scoops a handful of white, fluffy powder in her mittened hands, flinging it in Danny's face. Coughing and sputtering, he falls out of the air in surprise, flailing wildly. "It's on now!" He cries, flying up in a flurry of snow and shaking a fist at her in pretend anger.

Jazz giggles and runs back to reconstruct her fort, and Danny's voice tells her she has five minutes to build, but it's not like it'll be much use anyway. She gives no indication that she's heard, instead choosing to keep building. Soon her five minutes are up, as a vengeful snowball to the back of the head proves. She thinks she's got a good fort, until she turns and sees her brother's.

Danny has made a miniature ice castle in the front lawn. Tiered parapets, spiraling towers, and even a fake drawbridge. It's all there, but it's maybe twelve feet tall at the peak of the tallest tower. Through a window in the main building (Danny really didn't give himself much room!) she sees part of his face, and through port holes, snowballs are flying.

"No fair!" Jazz shouts. She considers jumping behind her meager protection, but remembers it doesn't have a roof (again) and instead grabs the nearest weapon she spots.

It's a stick. Maybe three feet long, and a good thickness. Smirking, Jazz charges. Either Danny is really surprised by this or he doesn't think she can get through his palace, because the orbs of packed snow have stopped flying. She quickly reaches the outer wall and her makeshift sword easily punches through the soft ice. It's a shame to destroy such a beautiful little castle.

Danny is not in the main building.

He is right behind her.

"Tricked you." He whispers in her ear, and tackles her from behind. Even though his ghost form doesn't weigh much, he manages to pull her down to the ground with him.

"Danny, stop!" Jazz shrieks, but she is smiling and fighting off bouts of laughter as Danny's fingers dance along her sides.

He is tickling her, she is writhing in the snow, and for the first time in a long while, they are just two siblings playing in the snow. It doesn't matter that one of them is half ghost, or that both of them would normally be considered much too old to be playing like this. In the Fenton family, nothing is normal.

It is two days after Christmas, six months since the Disasteroid, and years since Danny has felt this close to his sister. He quits tickling her and pulls her up off the ground, and they both brush the snow off themselves. Suddenly Danny hugs Jazz fiercely, almost lifting her off the snowy lawn. It is a moment before Jazz recovers from the shock and hugs back. "Love you, sis." he tells her.

"Love you too, little brother." she responds.

* * *

**Well, I've been on Fanfiction for a year today. Yeah, I've suffered from writer's block and extreme paranoia s well as more extended absences than I should have taken, but I think this is apology enough. It's my first (only) fic in first person and I wrote it all today. Late Christmas present I guess. Sibling fluff because there needs to be more of it. Hope you liked it, because I know I did. ;) See you next year!**

**-Spooky**


End file.
